garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Guest from Beyond
Guest from Beyond is the thirtieth'US'/sixteenth'EU' episode from the second season of The Garfield Show, and the eighty second'US'/sixty eighth'EU' overall. Synopsis Eddie Gourmand loses his show when a station manager finds his show to promote unhealthy eating, so he stays with Jon Arbuckle, and soon is being waited on constantly. Plot Jon is making and serving food in a hectic way. Garfield, who is in the garden with Odie, says the food is not for him. It turns out to be for Eddie Gourmand, who is sitting on the sofa. Garfield then tells in a flashback that Eddie has been replaced by the station manager, hosting a new TV show about healthy food. Meanwhile, Eddie visits Vito's Pizzeria and goes into a movie theater (in the same movie as Garfield, Odie and Jon), and cries a lot in both places because of his dismissal. He is later invited for dinner into Jon's house, much to Garfield's and Odie's dismay, as Eddie eats just about everything on the dinner table. As Eddie wanted to leave, he steps on a banana peel thrown by Garfield, and tells Jon to call a doctor and to order shrimps and a pizza. A rather lethargic doctor arrives, wounding Eddie's left foot and saying he should stay for a few months. Eddie then tells Jon to take care of him and make food. The next morning, at 5:02 AM, Eddie calls Jon and says that he is looking for his breakfast. After Jon made a pancake, Eddie is not satisfied with it, telling him to get 18 different kinds of syrup and also to make various types of eggs. Garfield and Odie get aggressive because of the eating escapades. He turns on the TV where the healthy food show of the station manager is shown, leading him to the idea to get away of the station manager's show (with a fake rating of three viewers only) and to get Eddie back on TV. Later the day, Jon serves healthy food to Eddie, leading him to a "healthy living program" Garfield and Odie are also involved in. Eddie refuses, and after finding out that there is only a vegetarian meatloaf in the fridge, he jumps out of the house just as the station manager arrives at Jon's house. Eddie falls over him, and jumps out of the neighborhood, leaving the station manager with Jon, Garfield and Odie. At the dinner table, the station manager initially refuses to eat something. After smelling the food and drinking out of a bottle filled with a soft drink, he tells Jon to make food in a similar manner Eddie told to do so. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Odie *Eddie Gourmand Major Characters *Station Manager Minor Characters *Pulver *Vito Cappelletti Trivia *At the beginning of the episode, Garfield breaks the fourth wall by mentioning that Eddie Gourmand appeared in six episodes from the first season, thus breaking the fourth wall. The episodes in question are "Perfect Pizza", "Down on the Farm", "Virtualodeon", "From the Oven", "It's a Cheese World" and "The Last Word". Category:The Garfield Show Season 2 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes